


business of the flesh and the heart

by oaㅗh (peachvitch)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Writing, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachvitch/pseuds/oa%E3%85%97h
Kudos: 1





	business of the flesh and the heart

  
i have something to confess;  
profess--- before words become regret.

i despise you. yes i do,   
to catch this ruse   
as you continue; without a clue, the hues and dews,  
you imbue to my lonely, cockamamie youth.

our mess, our tangles  
is not like this once upon a time;  
prologues. and such,  
chapter one. youths are curious; reckoning and what not tis' a foreign ground.  
crashing through in cursive -- them flesh and bone, soulstarved rejects-- hunting for that novel, nectarine rush.   
hundred and one percent going big, blow up the bus to home,  
me and you are creatures of daunt. safe and secure, words unknown. thus playing, passion burning.   
of course, for why?   
Well. It's no secret, fortunes favor the bold, don't they?

  
idiotic, perhaps.  
untrue hours. capricious together. chasing that blinding, flighty fun.  
intentions, ideals, belief; integrity, who?  
trust for nobody, tis' arrogance of yours and mine--  
fucking, with zero love ratio; rabbits be damned.  
A deal sealed with a kiss --body to body. hot, quick. severed strings; relations unknown. never mind, for us together is one, two words only. whimsical, volatile.

  
yet -- hungered, thirsty.  
just for that meteorical bliss, the jarring bursting; true, pure, sparked something -- unexplainable whateverthing -- thru then, through the bones. to the blood and the heart. 

further. shocked dazed -- reminded of man's ability of adaptability, ghastly, horribly shitty. ugh.   
speedy growth of mine towards his body   
\-- veins, hips and lips.  
they ache, they burn. in my mind.  
they pile on and on then on, on onononon.   
ruthful addition, reckless ignorance from the many ghosts of a smile;  
the bubbling bumps on his skin upon my kisses,   
my vocals skipping --  
his fingers mapping with clarity, familiarity.   
brave and bold.  
Thereon,  
intertwine one other with each other -- his on mine; against the wall, the mattress, in darkness, phantom breaths -- void of love -- enclosed spaces. places we don't mind.

the thread of yearning for such sin  
you and me, covet contact under sheets.  
to burn for it, perpetually delicious.  
I no longer am able to halt.  
Strong and heavy desire -- only quivering time can tell.

begrudgingly not new  
moments in between, though a few

you chew me up -- in and out, heart and mind.

when all you seem to paint  
is blue -- woe.  
in lieu of wendigo, insatiable where one another.


End file.
